


Everytime I Close My Eyes

by lferna5



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferna5/pseuds/lferna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of married Harvey and Mike with their 4-year old son Xander</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everytime I Close My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from one of my favorite songs - 'Every Time I Close My Eyes' by Babyface
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own Suits. 
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism welcome!

"I don't want it" 

"Why"

"I don't like it"

"You've never eaten it before, how can you say that you don't like it?"

"Because..."  
"Xander, you're going to have to give me a better reason than that!"

Harvey can't help but smile at the disagreement between his husband and their 4-year old - he is used to this by now - Xander is very picky when it comes to food. He doesn't eat meat of any kind. He likes spinach but despises lettuce and he loves his fruits. Their trips to the farmer's market always ends with them buying more fruits than anything else. Harvey doesn't care that his son is picky - he just lets him eat what he likes  
Mike on the other hand insists that Xander have a balanced diet - hence the daily arguments during dinner time. Mike usually relents and lets the kid eat whatever he wants to in the end. 

"Dad, you're home!!"

"Hey kiddo", Harvey says as he puts his briefcase on the island counter and kisses the top of his son's head.Mike is watching their interaction with a fond smile on his face when Harvey turns to his husband and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. 

"How was your day?" they both ask at the same time which causes Xander to giggle adorably. 

"Good" they both reply at the same time again. Harvey just smiles, wraps his arms around Mike's waist and pulls him closer. "What's for dinner?" "Chicken marsala for us and mushroom risotto for Xander"

"I do love a man who can cook", Harvey says he drops another kiss on Mike's lips before heading to their bedroom to change.

The table is set when Harvey comes back into the living room after having changed and they proceed to eat with Harvey asking Xander about his day. Mike loves watching the interaction between his husband and their son - never in his wildest dreams did he think that dropping a briefcase full of weed at Harvey's feet at that interview at the Chilton 7 years ago would end up with him married to New York's best closer, living on the Upper East Side in a gorgeous penthouse one would see in an issue of Architectural Digest and having a child together. He has everything he's ever wanted in Harvey and Xander - it was never about the money or the luxuries a life with Harvey would bring..it was the love, support and joy of living the rest of your life with your best friend. Sure they have fights like every other couple but they made a promise to each other 5 years ago that they would always be there for one another no matter what and Mike intends to live up to that promise.

After dinner is finished, the table cleared and the dishwasher loaded (thank you Harvey), Mike is sitting on the sofa sipping his glass of wine while Harvey is finishing up with Xander's bath. Bath time is the kid's favourite part of the day and for this both Harvey and Mike are grateful. Once Xander is changed into his pajamas and a pull-up, he plays in his room for a bit before he's ready for bed.  
Harvey joins Mike on the couch, drapes his arm around his shoulder and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Mike lays his head on Harvey's shoulder and they just sit like that for a while enjoying the calm of the evening. This is Mike's favourite part of the day when he gets to just be with his husband and have the closeness of his son in the other room.

"What's wrong?", Harvey asks and Mike can't help but smile at how perceptive Harvey is. 

"Nothing, just thinking" "About what", Harvey is nothing if persistent and Mike lifts his head up and kisses Harvey "I love you".

Harvey smiles against his lips and the next thing Mike knows he's on his back on their ridiculously large couch. "I love you too" and then leans down to kiss Mike. This time, Harvey deepens the kiss which results in Mike moaning and wrapping his arms around his husband's neck while Harvey's hands are busy under Mike's t-shirt. It's always been this way with them - they can never get enough of each other. Whoever said sex ends after you have a kid clearly haven't met Mike and Harvey..yes they don't seem to have as much of it as they used to but the passion and intensity is still there. Mike remembers one week a couple of months ago where they were both so busy that they barely saw Xander let alone each other. Luckily, they were blessed with a part-time live-in nanny who absolutely adored the little boy and made it easier for everyone involved when his daddies were busy with work. The case was wrapped up on a Thursday and Mike had gotten a surprise when Harvey dropped by to take him for lunch. Harvey ended up taking him to The Plaza where he reserved a room for the rest of the afternoon . It wasn't unusual for them to leave the office for the afternoon and not come back to the office. Even though Mike was a Junior Partner now, they did occasionally work together on a case - so anyone wanting to know where there were would figure they were working. They didn't need to know that as soon as Mike and Harvey were inside the hotel room, Harvey was so desperate to get inside Mike that he ended up fucking his husband against the door to the room. They then moved to the bed where they made love for the rest of the afternoon. The last round ended with Mike on his hands and knees while Harvey was pounding into him gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises that would last for days after.

Mike feels Harvey's hand go to his fly but before he can do anything to stop the older man as he seriously does not want their son walking in on them, Harvey himself freezes when they hear the pattering of tiny feet on the hardwood flooring signalling their son making his way to the living room. Harvey got off Mike and ran a hand though his hair while Mike sits up and does the same.

"Daddy", Xander says with a thumb in his mouth which is clear indication that the little boy is ready for bed. Mike and Harvey both get up off the couch and Harvey carries their son to his room and tucks him in his bed while Mike picks out the story for bedtime. They sit on either side of their son and Mike reads to him while Harvey lovingly runs a hand through his son's blonde hair. Xander's asleep halfway through the story and they just sit there watching their child sleeping. After a while, they leave but not before giving him a kiss goodnight and proceed to head to their bedroom.

Once they're in their bedroom and the door closed, they proceed to get ready for bed. Mike is done first and waits for Harvey while the other man showers. He comes out to find Mike naked and standing against the floor to ceiling window. "Make love to me", Mike says and Harvey then proceeds to do just that with Mike pressed against the glass and his legs wrapped around Harvey's waist. "I love you so much", Harvey says while he thrusts into his husband. "I love you too", Mike replies and then he's coming. Harvey gets a few more thrusts in and then he empties himself in Mike. They stay like that for a while before heading to the washroom to clean up and go to bed.

They go to sleep with Harvey spooning Mike and the last thing Mike feels before drifting off to sleep is the feel of Harvey's lips on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Recipe for Chicken Marsala by Emeril Lagasse:  
> http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/emeril-lagasse/chicken-marsala-recipe.html
> 
> Recipe for Mushroom Risotto:  
> http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/tyler-florence/mushroom-risotto-recipe.html


End file.
